Lithium
by Neverwinternightsgirl777
Summary: Someone kidnaps Sam from her home. Which drives Danny insane. He travels to the Dreamworld and can he stay sane? Sucks with summaries. Rated: T DxS, TxV, and RxR Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Lithium

Chapter One

Capture

A horrid cold and rainy day began for Sam Isabelle Manson. Her parents and grandmother had left for three days on out of town business leaving her in the mansion. Sam had told her servants they could have four days off. So she was alone.

She could travel to her best friends Raidon's dimension, but she was on a family trip to see her grandparents. Rob Raidon's boyfriend had gone with them. Tucker and Valerie had gone hiking together. Samuel Rob's brother had gone with Danny's sister to look for some good colleges.

And what of Danny? Probably doing nothing, but sleeping in cause of all the ghost fights. Sure Sam had the power over the Earth, but she couldn't think of anything to do. She went to her greenhouse and feed her plants.

"I hate it when they leave me Yoshi. I never have anything to do." She said to her Japanese plant.

If she could only admit to Danny that she loved him, but ever since the Gregor thing happened it was hard. Then when Undergrowth came maybe it would have easier to tell him. She shrugged it off and walked back into the Mansion.

She picked up the phone. No dial tone?

" The power isn't out. What could it be?" she asked herself.

She opened the window and the phone cord had been cut. Sam held it in her hand and frowned. What could've caused this? She picked up her cell to call Danny, but it had no reception! 'Now this is creepy.' She thought.

First the phone cord cut and her cell phone with no power. She tired her telepathy powers to get Danny and sent a message hoping he would get it.

"Just incase. Earth Guardian unite!" she cried.

Green swirls formed a circle around her body. She busted out of the green orb. Her normal clothes changed to a black wavy skirt, silver-black long sleeve shirt with an S and I under the S, white-black boots. Her hair became longer to her slightly off her shoulder and grew at least one foot. Plus pair of purple-green fairy like wings

'Man why does transforming always make me feel sick?' She wondered. She flew through her house in search of the problem. Suddenly, the lights went.

"Crap! What would I give for Lenne to be here right now?" she shouted in the dark.

Then she felt someone grip her wrist. She spun around and sent vines hurdling towards the intruder. Still not sure of who had gripped her wrist. 'Vlad? Maybe. But this person had leather gloves on.' She thought.

She couldn't even feel for a flashlight. " Hey. Get out of my house." She said.

The reply was laughter that she couldn't identify. She attacked with more vines sending the intruder into the wall. She flew towards the invader, but where he hit had disappeared! Or she had gone right through him. She sensed a ghost in the room.

But the original intruder was human, but this new one was a ghost. A vine was sent at the human intruder.

The other one cried, "Fredrick!"

Then Sam could feel her guardian form was failing on her. 'Oh ya it only lasts a hour unless I have Rea with me.' Thought Sam. Her wings disappeared and she hit the ground hard. The green swirl incased her body again giving off light. When she broke out light had been restored and her normal clothes were back on.

Then darkness filled the room. Lights flickered off and on. Sam could never see the faces of the attackers. She let out of quick message to Danny it said, "Danny…help…me."

All she knew was one was a female ghost and other a human male whose name was Fredrick. Then she lost consciousness.

End of Chapter 


	2. Nightmares Begin

Lithium

Chapter Two

Nightmares Begin

Four days later Pam, Jeremy, and Lisa Manson walked into their house to see the place wrecked. They're daughter taken from them. Only thing that was out of place was a note.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Manson

As you can tell you're daughter and me have wrecked your house while in a fight. Your daughter has the amazing abilities over Earth. We had a riot! Anyway, the price of her freedom is actually rather simple. Danny Phantom. Have him travel to the dream world to get her back. Or else. 

"How rude." Said Pam.

"What dear?"

"They didn't even sign it."

(AN: 'smacks forehead' Oh my God…)

"Pam. We have to find Danny Phantom." Said Jeremy, "He'll know what to do."

"So. Ask to see if the police knows anything about where he is." Lisa said sharply.

The parents nodded.

-

Speaking of Danny Phantom he's sleeping under the big oak tree in the park. In his mind he hears whispers of doubt. Such as this, "Danny…help…me."

A familiar female voice gasped out again. He groaned, "Sam. Sam."

Suddenly, his ghost sense went off while he slept. The dream showed Undergrowth attacking Sam while he was connected to the giant tree. He was also unaware that Sam's parents were walking up to him in black clothes. He screamed, "No! Leave her alone!"

His palms lit up of the color emerald green then sapphire blue. Hot sweat pouring down his face, Danny shivered like he did while gaining his ice powers.

Undergrowth said to him, "You have failed her."

"No! Sam. Undergrowth you will pay for this!"

"She almost failed you once. So why keep her alive?" he asked.

Tears rushed down his face. Then he felt himself being shaken awake. Then his green eyes flashed opened sitting up and panting.

"Just a nightmare. That's all he won't come back." He said quietly to himself, "He won't come back."

He chanted that to himself the sentence. Then turned to face Sam's parents! Still trying to catch his breath he barely stood up. But fell again. 'The nightmare took some of my energy.' He thought. He heard them say:

"Should we get him to a doctor."

"Pam. I think he just needs to rest."

"Not to be rude, but I was sleeping. Thanks for waking me up though." He replied weakly.

He held to the tree to help him stand up. " Is there something wrong Mrs. Manson?"

The parents both nodded slowly. Danny sighed. But if they needed help with something why ask him and not the police? And where was Sam? Though she never really hanged with her parents and it was strange that they dressed in black. Had someone died?

"Someone…has kidnapped our daughter." They cried.

Danny froze and widened his eyes. A frown displayed on his face and turned away from them. Hiding any hint of emotion from them. The words sunk in slowly. They explained the note and how the house was wrecked.

"It said for you to go to the Dreamworld to save Sam." Finished Jeremy.

Still not facing them he replied, "I'll find her and bring her back safe I promise."

"The note also said Sam as a power over the Earth. Is that true?" asked Pam.

"Yes." The halfa answered bitterly.

End of Chapter 

HAHA! I'm currently at my uncle's house in Everitt, Washington. I will be back on later so yeah.So has any one figured out who kidnapped Sam yet? I'll give two answers its not Vlad or Undergrowth. Come folks who is it? Hope you have a merry Christmas! Read and Review folks!

Happy Holidays

Raidon


	3. Crime Scence

Lithium

Chapter Three

Crime Scene

Danny flew from the park to Sam's house. Thankfully there were no cops. He flew and stared in horror at the ruined house. Windows were shattered, chairs spilt in half, and plants lay dieing on the floor. He picked up one of the dead plants placed it back in the vase, which was unharmed.

He walked up to her room. Her bed was over turned, the wall posters were bent and incinerated. The one thing that made Danny tense up was the crystal he gave Sam broken into millions of pieces. He screamed in anger and frustration and pounded his fist on the carpet.

Near the broken crystal was another note. It read:

Phantom,

Samantha loves to struggle like she did in our fight. The Dreamworld and even think about trying to contact her through your telepathy powers it won't work. So hurry young Phantom her time is running out.

His eyes changed to red anger filled them. He crumbed the note and through it away. His eyes changed back to green. 'Clockwork might know what to do about this.' Thought Danny. He took his carry around ghost portal wristwatch.

"Only he will know what to do." He mumbled.

He pressed the blue button and closed his eyes. He landed near the Clocktower. He flew in when Clockwork was talking to Dan Danny's evil future self.

"Oh come on old man!" begged Dan, "Just let me out for a second."

"Let me think about that…no." Clockwork replied.

Clockwork looked up and saw Danny. He sighed heavily. Danny stepped forward to the Master of Time. He nearly fell over, but was able to hold onto a table.

"Let me guess he's here right?" questioned Dan.

Danny glared at the Thermos and shouted in anger, "Why don't you mind your own business Dan? I'm not in the mood for your sass talk."

"Hmp. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Replied Dan.

He growled and scowled. Clockwork floated over to him.

"Danny calm down. I know what happened to her." Stated the Master of time, "But now's not the time to lose your temper."

"Fine." He murmured.

He sighed and tired to stand up, but stayed. Then he asked, "How do I get in the Dreamworld and out?"

"A dream bracelet will allow you to enter the Dreamworld and leave it. It can only carry two people." Explained Clockwork. "That means if you want to find you're team then find them in their dreams."

He nodded. Clockwork handed him the bracelet.(An Similar to the dream bracelet Jake and Rose have in American Dragon Jake Long. I don't own it.) Which he put around his wrist and pressed the green button to the Human World. When he left Clockwork said, "He will need all the help he can get."

End of Chapter

Well 3's done. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas! Enjoy the rest of you're Winter Break. Read and Review folks!


	4. Inside a Dream

Haha! I just thought why not update again? Well let's go to four shall we? I present...

Lithium

Chapter Four

Inside a Dream

We enter the Dreamworld. Then towards the Door of Danny Fenton/Phantom's nightmare door in the dream world. We see Sam screaming while her hands were bounded, but not in her normal clothes. She wore the same dress when she went to her Casper High's first school dance.

What Danny had been recently dreaming was Undergrowth killing her while he was trapped on the big tree near them. He was pleading at the plant ghost to spare her life. But it was too late Undergrowth had killed her.

Then the plant ghost whispered doubts to him. While his eyes turned red obviously enraged. With that the ice crystal he gave her dropped from Danny's hands. Then a bleak treeless landscape took over. There on one side was normal Earth guardian Sam and then Evil Danny on the other.

Sam launched vines at Danny. He dodged that and locked hands with her. He had determination in his eyes to take her down. Danny was pushing Sam down fast, but she gained back strength and pushed him down. Then Evil Danny laughed and blasted her.

He had stood up and put his glowing red hand six inches away from her face. Then a man came behind him…Freakshow! She heard him say, "Destroy her slave."

Then the nightmare ended. 'This is what Danny dreams about.' Thought Sam.

Still not knowing who were her kidnappers? Sam struggled to break free of the green robes bounding her hands and arms. Then the male kidnapper grabbed her face from behind. Wrapping a blindfold around her purple eyes and mouth. She screamed in muffed cries. All she could do was listen, touch, and hear.

"Oh don't worry dear girl. Your boyfriend will come for you." Said the man.

Sam shuddered in fear. If her telepath powers could work then she could contact Danny. The last thing she thought was, 'Danny I love you.'

End of Chapter

I know it's short, but it's wroth it. Merry Christmas and to all a good fright!  


* * *


	5. Dream Doors

Lithium

Chapter Five

Dream Doors

Danny landed back home. He took human form and walked around the house for his parents. Sure they knew his secret and rest the team's secrets, but it could be the last time they saw him. Especially Raidon and Rob also called his Mom and Dad or Jack and Maddie. They had gone to Town Hall for a meeting about Team Phantom because they were the eyes and ears for the Team.

He left a note for them explaining what had happened if he was gonna be back or not. Again taking ghost form. He grabbed the Bracelet and chanted: "Yester year numger natu!"

The halfa landed in the middle of a hallway surrounded by doors. One closest to him had the name of Raidon Brooks/Phantom. Why's Rea's dream door with ours?

He opened the door. He saw Raidon in a garden wearing her normal clothes looking lost and frustrated. He walked up to her.

"Rea?" he asked puzzled, "What are you doing?"

"Danny? No the question is what are you doing here?" she responded sharply.

"Looking for you and gang. Raidon. Sam has been captured." Said Danny.

"By whom? Danny, earth guardians are the third most powerful of all the Guardians. The only thing that could stop Sam is…"

"I…don't know who did."

"Then I'm defiantly coming. Sam's my best friend and like my older sister."

He nodded. She took ghost form. They flew out the door and through the hallway. "So who else were you planning to have come?"

"Rob, Tucker, and Valerie,."

"You mean you're willing to risk our secret to save the girl you love?"

Before he could answer they approached Rob's dream door. It read Robert "Rob" Eric Lords. The two halfa's chuckled. They entered to Rob sitting down inventing something crazy. He jumped up and hugged Raidon when he saw her.

"Rob. I can't breath. Please let me go." She said exhausted.

"Sorry" replied Rob. "Hey Danny. What are you doing in here?"

As they left Rea quickly filled him in no what had happened. Then Rob asked Danny, "Are you okay?"

He sighed and shook his head. Then his eyes glowed crimson for a second and shook it off.

End of Chapter 


	6. Tuck and Val

Lithium

Chapter Six

Tuck and Val

As our hero's continued to find Tucker and Valerie's doors. So Rob got the idea of split up Rea and him would find Tuck and Danny would find Valerie. Ten yards from each other Danny found Valerie's door. It read "Valerie Iris Gray."

When he opened the door a purple blast hit him. He was still weak from his nightmare so he fired back with ghost rays. The new suited Valerie came towards him with the white cubes firing blasts. They hit him and he clutched his stomach in pain.

"Phantom. I should have known you come in me dreams to try and kill me."

"Valerie. Please I'm not here to harm you," he replied weakly, "I-I need your help."

"Yeah sure. Since you're weak now. I can kill you again." She spat.

"If you do kill me in the Dreamworld I will still be alive in realty." He said sounding like Raidon, "But if you want a fight then you'll get one."

His eyes glowed red and exhaled. He opened his mouth green waves came out of his mouth he howled like a wolf. Valerie barely had time to brace herself once she hit the wall. He kept moving towards her then stopped and fell to his knees.

Green blood oozed out of his arms and legs. Scratches covered his face and his suit ripped in many places. "I need your help… please! Someone has kidnapped Sam. I'm not sure whom, but someone has."

Valerie stared at his bleeding body and nodded. "Fine I'll help you."

He sighed and picks himself up and flew through the door. She followed fast. She saw him collapse infront of three kids. "Danny!" said the girl with white-black hair.

Also with her were Rob Lords and Tucker. Raidon picked up Danny and handed to Rob who placed his hands on his arms. The blood and cuts vanished, but the rips stayed. He coughed in Raidon's arms and groaned.

"He's gonna to be fine Rea." Rob said who had the power of healing.

Danny began to stir and woke up. He whispered to Rae, "Thanks."

He lifted himself up and flew ahead of them. Valerie turned to Tucker and grabbed his hand and asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm sure. Rea nor Rob know, but something is wrong." Tucker replied quietly.

She nodded.

Watching them (Besides the writer) was the one kidnapped Sam through a crystal ball. The ghost next him said, "Fredrick why not just free the girl now?"

"Because it's too easy Lilith. The boy should figure out where Samantha is anyway."

She nodded even though she was called by another name after she died. No had called her Lilith in a long time.

"Fredrick. You know the girl will find out soon who we really are." She cocked.

"Phantom will she may not. For I am Fredrick!" he said simply.

Lilith sighed slowly.

End of Chapter 

Yes, the last part there was lame...All right folks come do you know who it is now? If you do tell me, I mean it's not that hard. Well I'm off see ya next time. Read and Review folks!


	7. Lilith?

It is the moment of truth! You will now find out who took Sam. I present...

Lithium

Chapter Seven

Lilith?

"Let's think. Where would an enemy of Danny's hide his best friend?" questioned Tucker.

They were all thinking hard except Danny his mind was off somewhere else. He put his hand in the air and he pretended to feel Sam's hand against his. He longed to see her lavender eyes and her smile. The thing to snap him back to realty was Tucker yelling his name in his ear.

"Danny! Do you know where?"

Then high pitch scream gone through his head. Giving him a headache.

He shrieked, "Sam!", he flew towards his Dream Door.

"Take that as His dream door." Rob cried.

Danny flew in the door that said, "Danny Stabler Fenton/Phantom". He spotted his ghostly enemies and fired either icicles or ghost ray balls at them. He scowled at one ghost a female ghost.

"Lydia!" he said bitterly.

"My real name is really Lilith, but Lydia was just a nickname."

"I don't care if you're name is Julie! Where's Sam?!" Danny shouted enraged.

He punched her twice, but she fought back with her tattoos animals. He blasted all of the tattoo creatures. She gasped and Danny simply smirked. He grabbed her shirt and asked again but more calmly, " Where is she?"

"Danny stop you're OOC." Snapped Raidon.

The rest of them glanced at her, "Stands for Out Of Control."

" Lydia. Where is Sam? Tell me now!" he yelled.

She coughed out, "The nightmare part of your dreams."

He threw her down and flew away the rest followed him. Every one was silent especially Danny who had just lost his cool.

When they reached the nightmare part of Danny's Dream Door. Everyone became afraid of the horrors. The whole time Danny hung his head then heard muffed screams from two yards.

"Stay here." He ordered.

He flew ahead and saw Sam blindfolded and tied to a chair. She made muffed cries. He whispered, "Sam?"

She froze and struggled, but gave up. But before he remove anything a blue blast hit him. Slamming him to the ground he growled and stared in horror at the villain who had taken Sam. He looked over at Sam who was unharmed.

"Freakshow! Y-You did this." Danny stammered.

"Yes, I did. But for a cause to bring you to my side, I knew you loved the girl when you saved her from falling off the train and Undergrowth's attack." Explained Freakshow, "The newspaper showed in Headline, "Love For a Phantom." And showed a picture of you two leaning on each others heads."

The villain for a newspaper clip was showing Danny and Sam. Danny grabbed his collar and whispered, "Let. Her. Go"

"Unless you join me." Stated Freakshow, "Then I shall let her go."

Then Raidon, Rob, Valerie, and Tucker began attacking Freakshow. Raidon turned to Danny, "Get Sam."

He nodded. He flew over to her. Lightening struck the ground and Danny avoided it.

End of Chapter


	8. Love

Okay Samylew begged me to so I guess I could do it for a friend. So here for Samylew...

Lithium

Chapter Eight

Love

He kept running towards Sam. The lightening was hard to avoid, but he knew he could do it. He reached her Danny took off her blindfold first so he could see her violet eyes. Then tore off the part that covered her mouth. Finally, blasted off the green rope and offered her his hand to her.

She took it and hugged him. "Sam you had me worried so much."

"I know and I'm sorry Danny." She replied hugging him tight.

Then Freakshow broke apart the two by grabbing Sam's shoulders she yelped, "Let me go!"

She gulped and turned to Danny. She then shouted, "Earth!"

Her hands glowed green she moved the biggest stone behind her, hitting Freakshow, and a stone slid her back into Danny's arms. Freakshow teleported away after being hit with the boulder.

"Since when can he teleport?" Danny asked Sam.

She shrugged her shoulders. A red blast hit her back causing her to be limp in his arms. Danny looked around all his friends were covered in yellow. 'He stunned them.' He thought.

She placed Sam down. He rose and flew around his dream realm in search for the ringmaster. Where could he be? A blue blast nearly hit him, but Danny used his own teleporting ability. He ended up in a dark, wet cave. Where he received a punch in the face but Danny fought back with all his strength. He was knocked out of the cave.

Out of the cave he saw Lydia grab Sam and place her in a cell in the direction of lightening rods. He gasped. Freakshow came behind him.

"How did you learn teleporting and energy blasts?" he questioned the ringmaster.

He ignored him and said, "Danny Phantom you have two choices one: join me and your friends and Samantha will be free. Or two: See the love of your life be destroyed." He explained, "What is your choice?"

Danny's POV

No. How can I choose? I told Sam's parent I would bring her home safely and alive. But if I choose wrong I can't afford it. I can't lose Sam or my friends. Looking over at them they're still stunned, but Sam is limp.

I love Sam. I can't tell her because Freakshow turned off my telepathy powers. If this means leaving her and my friends to save 'em then…I guess I do give in.

"Lydia! Start up the lightening now." Freakshow ordered, "Maybe that'll convince you Phantom."

Lightening struck Sam and she began screaming in pain. I run towards Freakshow.

"Let her go!" I shouted, "You don't know what you're doing."

"You could save her if you join me."

Gripping his wrist on my knees, "Stop it! Leave her out of this. Let her go. I give!"

Sam screams, "Danny!"

Tears fill my eyes. Strange thing Raidon had told me once never let your enemy see weakness. Freakshow sinks the cage I jump for her, but he also sinks her too. My body shakes and my eyes glowed red, which filled up my eye sockets.

Normal POV

Danny turns to face Freakshow while on his knees and stood up. He smirks and fires ice and snow at him. Finally, Danny exhales and screams. Red waves come out of his mouth, Sam appears next to Freakshow on the ground.

"You can stop now she's free." Yelled Freakshow.

He refuses to stop. Sam runs up to Danny that avoids the waves. She wraps herself around him and whispered to him, "Danny, I'm fine now you can stop now."

The waves vanished. Red turns back to green again. Danny held her tightly. The two look into each other's eyes. Sam wraps her arms around his neck. They leaned in slowly until their lips met. They let go after a bit and stared at each other.

Then Freakshow gripped from behind Danny's wrist and twisted it against his back. Danny grunted in pain sweat poured down his face, Freakshow say, "and so I'll take that as joining me."

"Never." Danny whispered bitterly.

"You chose to save her so you've lost." He replied.

He hung his head in shame. He said he'd give in and saved Sam too.

End of Chapter

Yes I know it does remind you of Avatar episode "The Avatar State". Except for the kissing part, but yeah. I saw the spanish version of Eye for an Eye on Youtube and Infinitle (SP?) Realms. Read and Review please!  



	9. Lithium

Lithium

Chapter Nine

Lithium

Back in the Ghost Zone in Clockworks tower the observants and Clockwork watch Danny. The two beings said, "Clockwork! Stop him."

The master of Time sighed.

"I cannot. He has made his choice and I can't interrupt time in the Dreamworld." Explained Clockwork.

"The boy is lost and Amity Park will be left defenseless." one of the observants exclaimed.

"I can't influence his choice this time." Clockwork said dully.

"You know our rules to watch and-"

"…Never act! Which is why you have me do the dirty work." He interrupted them.

-

Back in the Dreamworld, Danny is released by Freakshow's grip and falls to the ground. Sam runs over to him and falls to her knees next to him.

"Danny, what did he mean by a choice?" she asked.

"He said if I joined him you and the others would go free…" he paused, " I choose that."

She froze and looked down at the ground. Then a very important question came out.

"Do you love me?" she whispered slowly.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside

Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without

Lithium, I want stay in love with my sorrow

Oh, but God, I want to let it go

He sighed and replied, "Yes."

She smiled and hugged him. Tears poured from Sam's face. An ice crystal locket with a red rose appeared in Danny's hand and another necklace appeared in Sam's hand except this one had a lilac on it. "Huh?"

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone 

Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show

Never wanted it to be cold

Just didn't drink enough to say you love me

"Danny did you?"

He shook his head. Sam knew Danny's favorite flower was a red rose and Danny knew Sam's was a lilac. But who else could have known? Danny looked over at their friends they were still stunned. Stilling gripping his wrist that was broken he winced in pain.

Sam grabbed his wrist and touches it. His arm glows green they see his bone slowly reline.

I can't hold on to me,

Wonder what's wrong with me.

"You…can heal." Danny exclaimed slowly, "Since when?"

"Since now I guess."

They looked down at they're necklaces then at each other.

"Maybe we could see what's in them."

Both opening it a different picture inside, one of earlier Danny Phantom holding Sam was in Danny's. The other had a picture of them after Undergrowth attacked them turning her evil. They gasped at the engravings Danny's read: "Not seeing is believing". Sam's read: "Love conquers all".

Freakshow said from afar, " Phantom! It's time."

He removed the yellow glow over his friends. Raidon stood up first and ran over to Sam. She seemed sad.

"I heard and saw the whole time through Sam's mind." She whispered sadly, "I'm sorry Danny."

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.

Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...

Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.

Then Rob, Tucker, finally Valerie rose up and walked over to him they were miserable. Even Valerie was too. Danny handed Sam the same Dream Bracelet Clockwork gave him. "Be safe Sam." He whispered to her.

He kissed her forehead. "Guys head back to your Doors please."

They nodded. Raidon turned to say goodbye, but instead gave him a hug. (An: Which Sam didn't mind.)The others left leaving only Danny and Sam with Freakshow. Sam turned to Danny who held her hands together.

"Sam you have to let me go." Danny hesitated and bit his lip.

Don't want to let it lay me down this time.

Drown my will to fly.

Here in the darkness I know myself.

Can't break free until I let it go.

Let me go.

She couldn't let Danny go! But he had made his choice to save her and let everyone else go. 'Lithium I want to stay in love with…him.' She thought. Lithium was always her favorite song, but she didn't think it would match her life. Let him go is what her heart said.

Letting tears choke up her throat, but she was able to gasped out, "Darling I forgive you after all. Without a soul I miss you. But I let you."

Darling, I forgive you after all.

Anything is better than to be alone.

And in the end I guess I had to fall.

Always find my place among the ashes.

"Remember you're the life among the dead." She whispered to him.

He nodded. He told her what to chant. She chanted and disappeared in a bright blue light. Sam landed in her trashed room and glanced at her ice locket that hasn't melted. Her parents and Grandmother stared in shock at her. She followed their eye direction at her clothes.

She was wearing her guardian clothes! (AN: Of course you would be shocked too if your daughter had sprouted wings.)

I can't hold on to me,

Wonder what's wrong with me.

Sam then spotted from the corner of her eye the crystal Danny gave her. It was repaired! She smiled. 'Danny…' she thought sweetly. She glanced up at the moon and the shadow of it was a boy. But it was just Sam's imagination running wild.

The question was: Did I make the right choice to let him go?

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.

Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...

Lithium, ...stay in love with my sorrow.

I'm gonna let it go.

End of Chapter

Next chapter is the last one…I think. Then I'll have a sequel up soon. Thanks! Read and Review folks!


	10. Your Training begins and Preview

Lithium

Chapter Ten

You're training starts…

After Sam left Danny at first stood alone till Lydia or Lilith flew over to him. He sighed heavily as Freakshow walked over to him beaming creepily at him. He heard Lydia gulp.

"Now that we have that taken care of." He sneered, "Phantom. Since Lydia came in here through her Dream Door she is at my hideout before you."

"You will meet us there." He continued, "If anyone tries to stop you attack them."

"Fine." He answered simply.

Danny began chanting, "You mogo ify sih how."

He disappeared and landed in his bedroom. He stared into his mirror at his reflection. He no longer had green or blue eyes. In there place was crimson red. Danny heard a knock on the door Jazz busted in while Danny went invisible. The halfa couldn't let his sister see what he'd become. She looked worried.

He flew out of his house and sadly glanced back. Until his mother Maddie spotted him. Danny gasped in fear and spun away to hide his eyes.

"Danny!" she shouted, "Come back this instant."

Then his Father yelled," Son! Listen to your mother. Come back."

He turned to them and his red eyes flashed in regret. He heard them gasp. He flew away with no reply in fear. Probably thinking that their son had turned into a monster.

The halfa flew towards Sam's house and stopped by her window. She was fast asleep holding her ice lilac locket she looked so peaceful. He closed his eyes and flew in. Danny kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, "Sammy I love you."

She began to stir. So he left in the Moons reflection and looked down at the town he used to protect until now. His red eyes scanned the sky for anything coming his way, but nothing. Remembering what Freakshow said he flew faster.

Warehouse 65 was where Freakshow's lair was. Or should I say under it was a secret hotel that was sunk under after an earthquake.

"Here we are." He smirked.

Flying through the building underground. He had beat Lydia. (AN: Well there's an accomplishment.) Freakshow spun around to Danny. "Well look who dropped in?"

Danny bowed his head. He'd had left his family, friends, and the love of his life for this. No one could find him now. He was doomed to turn evil and join Freakshow.

"Phantom." Freakshow called over, "Come here."

He flew over to him.

"Your training begins today. Are you ready?"

"Yes master I am."

**Fin **

The end of Lithium, now begins "Taking Over Me." Here's a preview to it… 

A young girl with black hair and violet eyes rose from her red bed. She glanced down at an ice purple lilac locket and sighed heavily. Her name was Sam Isabelle Manson. From her bed to walked up to her window. Gazing at the bright eerie moon. You see she wasn't any normal girl. She had magical powers over the earth. She loved the earth.

She had other powers besides earth. She could heal people, telekinesis, talk to plants, and telepathic powers. Her guardian form was so beautiful. A long black wavy skirt, a long sleeve silver-black shirt. Printed on her chest was an "S" with an "I" see behind it. White-black boots and longer hair, but also one inch higher.

Though it was hard to keep this beauty hidden from your parents because just six mouths ago her parents found out. But they accepted her anyway and let her keep fighting ghosts and all-around criminals. Her leader Raidon was the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar and had power over Quintessence. Allowing her to shoot lighting at people or bring items to life.

Lauren controlled water. She could talk to animals, telepathic, and make people say what she says through her mind. Lenne was fire. That change clothes, and telepathic powers. Rin was the air guardian she could go invisible and also telepathic powers.

They were the Guardian's of Thrones! Raidon's boyfriend Rob Lords could use sonic waves and booms, and healing too. Yuna Rare had the same powers. Shelly Daine was also a mutant, but with shape shifting powers, telepathic powers, and was psychic.

At once there was another member of Team Phantom. His name was Danny Fenton/Phantom. He had black hair and blue eyes in human form, but in ghost form he had white hair and green eyes. He was Sam's best friend in the whole world. But six mouths ago that all changed. Freakshow Danny's only human enemy and Lydia kidnapped her.

When Danny came to rescue her he gave in to Freakshow and joined him. Her and Danny shared their first real kiss and received two lockets. Danny's had a red rose on it. Sam's was a lilac. That's the last time she saw him.

That's the preview. Look for it next time folks. Hey if anyone has a DA accout I was wondering if you could guardian forms of RALSA (Raidon, Ashlee, Lenne, Sam, and Ren) and mutant forms for SRY (Shelly, Rob, and Yuna) their descriptions are in my profile.Please I know it's a big favor, but please! Read and Review folks!  



End file.
